


100 Things I Love About You

by East02End



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/East02End/pseuds/East02End
Summary: Basically what it says on the tin! Callum telling Ben all the reasons he loves him. And I have got a hundred!!It has taken me quite awhile to come up with a whole list, so I could write these, but I’ve got them!I’ve been excited to release these, I just hope people will get a good first impression?Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Your Messiness

Ben and Callum were the perfect couple in everyone’s eyes. You could tell how much they loved each other from a distance and you didn’t have to know them well to know that they loved each other with all their hearts. 

Sharing smiles. Always needing to be together, or talking about the other if one wasn’t there. Always touching somewhere, whether it was holding hands or brushing together when they walked. Making each other laugh. 

The two of them had been together for a while now, having met by chance in the Vic, creating their own story. Sure it was rocky at the start with Callum still being afraid of accepting who he was. But now, they were stronger together, bringing the best out in each other. 

Maybe it was fate that brought them together, but whatever it was, they were both glad it had.

It was one morning that Callum decided to make sure Ben, really knew he loved him. 

~*~

Callum gave Ben a cup of coffee, as soon as he walked slowly from the bedroom. 

“Thanks- Should have woke me up, babe. I could helped or something.”

“I don’t mind. You were still asleep, so I thought I’d make a start on breakfast for us. I was gonna bring it to you, but your here now.”

Ben sat down on a stool next to the kitchen counter, watching Callum floating around the kitchen. He held the cup of coffee in both of his hands, the heat slowly warming up his body. 

“Do you need any help?” Ben knew what the answer would be, but asked anyway. 

“I’m good. You just sit there and look pretty.” Callum smiled, pressing a kiss to Ben’s head, before turning back around. 

Ben held his mug close to his lips, taking a sip of the caffeinated drink. 

“You sleep, okay?” Callum asked. 

Ben looked up from his cup to Callum who had just finished making them breakfast, a regular occurrence now they lived together. 

“Yeah, good. Was a little confused cos you weren’t there.” Ben smiled. “Missed waking up with you wrapped around me.”

“Sorry, I was gonna come back to bed.”

“I don’t mind, really. Starvin’ anyway.” Ben grinned. 

They went back to sitting in a comfortable silence, Callum’s humming filled the room and Ben listened peacefully. 

Ben lazily watched Callum plate the food for the both of them, smiling at him. 

“I love you so much,” Callum said as he placed a plate of food in front of Ben, kissing the top of his head. 

“I know.” Ben smiled, a little taken aback at him randomly telling him. He picked the plate up, taking it to the table instead, Callum following. 

~*~

Callum smiled at Ben, awhile later after they’d finished eating. Callum frowned at Ben, throwing his clothes over the bed, moaning to himself, just standing in his boxers. 

“Why can I never find anything!” He huffed. 

“What you looking for?” Callum smiled. 

“A shirt. I’ve got Lexi’s parents evening thingy later and I can’t find one.”

Callum raised an eyebrow at all the shirts he had on the floor then looked back at Ben. “Have you found anything yet?” 

“No, I can’t find what I want," Ben huffed, throwing yet another shirt onto the floor.

“What do you want, darlin’?”

“I dunno.” 

“Babe, do you need help? I can pick something for you.” 

Ben huffed then looked over at Callum. “I just don’t know what to wear that’s suitable.”

“Just stand there and I’ll sort it.”

Ben sighed in relief before beginning to pick up some tops again. 

Callum stood beside him, looking at the things he had already taken out. “Okay, what style do you want?” 

“I don’t mind, casual formal? Acceptable for school basically," Ben shrugged.

“Sure, so how about you can wear one of your white shirts with the blazer and then some skinny jeans?”

“Sounds good. You make it sound so easy, picking clothes.”

“It is easy, Ben.” Callum smiled. 

“If you say so...”

Callum helped Ben find one of his shirts and his black jeans for him to wear. He knew that anything Ben wore he would look good in, especially his skinny jeans.

“Thanks.” Ben pressed a quick kiss to Callum’s cheek, before quickly pulling the jeans on.

“You stress too much.”

“I just don’t want all her teachers to think I don’t care.” Ben put the shirt on that Callum chose, buttoning it up, throwing the pile of clothes, back into the wardrobe, messily. 

“No ones gonna think you don’t care. Lexi is your whole world. You’d die for her.”

“But it’s me innit? Everyone knows I’m a bad person. I just want to be a good dad.” Ben sighed. 

Callum held onto the top of Ben’s arms, rubbing up and down slowly. 

“You are not a bad person, Ben. No one is gonna judge you. And you are an amazing dad to Lexi, don’t let yourself think otherwise.”

Ben nodded slowly, both looking at each other for a while.

“Do I need a tie?” Ben frowned. 

“It’s just a parents evening, Ben. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll put one on anyway.”

Callum took a tie, from the wardrobe, throwing it round his neck. 

Ben smiled gratefully, doing it up.

“You’ll be fine.” Callum told him. 

“I hope so.”

“You will be. Just be yourself, not who you think you should be.”

“I wanted you to come, but Lexi, only sprung it on me last night. Said she forgot.“ Ben smiled. “Now you can’t get the time off.”

“I’ll text you at work later. Let me know how it goes? She’ll be fine, so will you.”

Ben nodded, smiling at Callum arranging his tie. 

“Not a smart dresser either.” Ben chuckled. 

“Stop putting yourself down all the time. Your always negative about yourself.”

“Just easier.” Ben shrugged. 

“You shouldn’t have to feel like that. You have many positive things about you too. I could name some, but we’d be here all day.” Callum smiled. “Could tell you all the reasons I love you too.”

“How many things can you say that you love about me?” Ben grinned. 

“I think that I can name quite a few.” Callum grinned. 

“10?”

“That’s way too low,” Callum scoffed, rolling his eyes after.

Ben raised an eyebrow. “20?” 

“More.”

“50?! Your telling me you could name at least 50?! Come on this is me your talking about?”

“It’s you I’m talking about and I reckon I could do 100.” Callum shrugged as he pulled Ben towards him with his tie, pressing a hard kiss to his mouth. “Now go see your daughter.”

Ben didn’t think Callum actually meant it, pressing a kiss to Callum’s cheek, dashing out of the bedroom. 

Callum followed, rolling his eyes, grabbing Ben’s coat from over the chair. 

“Where’s me bloody coat?” Ben muttered. “Callum!!” He called. 

Ben turned around spotting Callum standing with his coat.

“Oh. Thought it’d gone walk about.”

Callum held it out for him.  
“Nope, you threw it over the chair last night and left it.”

“Good job, I’ve got you.” Ben smiled. 

“Number one, even though you can be messy, I still love that about you.”

“Sorry,” He blushed.

“I don’t mind that you’re messy, means I can look after you, and I like that," Callum smiled. 

“You actually doing this hundred things, thing?”

“Yup. I love your messiness. Even though you are definitely messy, I wouldn’t change you in anyway.”

Ben looked at his feet, growing embarrassed. 

Callum lifted Ben’s chin up gently, getting him to look at him. 

“You deserve to know your loved. And I do. I love you so much, Ben. And I’m gonna keep telling you until you believe me, okay?”

Callum looked at Ben, waiting for him to answer him. 

“Yeah?” 

Ben nodded slowly, pulling Callum into a hug.

Ben pressed a kiss to Callum’s neck, burying his head into Callum, breathing him in. 

“Go see, Lex.” Callum whispered, finally letting go of each other. “Tell her I love her.”

“I will. I love you, Cal.” Ben smiled. 

“I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Ben nodded, pressing another kiss to Callum’s mouth, squeezing his hand, before leaving. 

“Love you!” Callum called after him, smiling to himself.


	2. Your Such A Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting this lately, I’ve been trying to get through people’s requests, I’m writing them for you all too! 
> 
> Love you all! Xx

Ben smiled to himself before he even opened his eyes, like he always did every morning when he knew Callum was lying next to him. 

He slid his hand across the bed, opening one eye, realising Callum wasn’t there. 

Ben moaned to himself, dragging himself out of bed, Callum’s side was still warm so he can’t have gone far. 

Ben leant against the doorframe, smiling at Callum humming to himself making breakfast. 

Callum hadn’t noticed Ben was there yet, so he walked up slowly behind Callum running his hands under his dressing gown across his bare chest, eliciting a content sigh from Callum. 

“Mornin’.” Ben whispered against Callum’s skin. He pulled Callum’s dressing gown from his shoulder, pressing small, light kisses along his shoulder and neck.

“You sleep okay?” Callum mumbled, too busy focusing in Ben’s warm mouth on him. 

“M-h. You were already asleep when I got in. Lexi wanted me to go with her to the house so I didn’t leave until late. She wouldn’t go to sleep if I wasn’t with her. I tried to be quiet when I came in.”

“I didn’t hear you so you were obviously quiet.” 

Callum smiled to himself at Ben trailing kisses along his exposed shoulder, making him shiver slightly. 

“You didn’t hear me whispering to you then?” Ben smiled. 

“Not that I know of?”

“Was just stroking you hair again. You know I love it, when it’s all messy...” 

Callum smiled grinned at Ben running his hand through his hair from behind, his fingers dragging along his scalp. It always felt good when Ben did that, knowing just the right places that Callum liked. 

“And I was telling you I love you. Think you look beautiful when your asleep.”

“Just when I’m asleep?” Callum smiled, tilting his head to the side, as Ben kissed his neck. 

“Your always look beautiful to me.” Ben whispered, pressing a kiss to Callum’s cheek. 

“Smells good that.” Ben murmured, kissing his shoulder again. “And it’ll taste amazing.”

“You talking about me or the breakfast.” Callum chuckled. 

“Both. I knew there was a reason I’m with you. I can’t resist your food. Just that though. Not sure I like anything else...”

“Oi! I won’t get you any in a minute!”

“Arr, you wouldn’t do that to me. I was kidding. You know I love you. You can’t deny me what I want.”

He licked up Callum’s neck, Callum turning around in Ben’s arms, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“And what is it you want, Ben...”

“I’m gonna have to think about it...”

Ben pressed another kiss to Callum’s neck, squeaking when Callum picked him up placing him on the counter, sliding in between his legs. 

“Have you thought about it yet?” Callum whispered, kissing along Ben’s jaw. 

“Nope...” 

Callum smiled at Ben, licking across his neck instead, smirking at Ben letting out a breathless moan. 

“I think I might decide in a minute...”

“Mmm?”

Ben dropped his head back, Callum humming against his neck sending vibrations straight in between his legs. 

Callum smiled at Ben, licking up the column of Ben’s throat, exposed from him tilting his head back. 

“You know what?” Ben smiled. 

“Yeah?”

Ben smirked at Callum, looking back up at him hopefully. 

“I’d kill for a full English right about now.”

Callum glared at Ben, pressing a kiss to his mouth anyway. 

“Woah, Ben Mitchell turning down sex? Where’s my boyfriend and what have you done with him?!”

“I’m definitely right here, but if you don’t get a wiggle on, you’ll burn me bacon and I’m starving.”

“I’ve got another for ya.” Callum grinned.

“Another what?” Ben frowned, squinting at Callum smiling at him. He wrapped his legs around Callum’s waist, locking his hands together behind Callum’s head, stroking his neck lightly. 

“Reason why I love you, obviously.”

“Your still doing that?”

“Sure am. Number two, I love that your such a tease.”

Ben grinned at Callum, pressing another hard kiss to his mouth before sliding off the counter, still with his arms wrapped around Callum’s waist. 

“I like to keep you guessing... or on the edge.”

Callum dropped his head into Ben’s neck as he reached in between them, stroking his thumb across the head of Callum’s cock. 

He was only wearing his dressing gown, so Ben could get to him easily. 

“Come on, you don’t wanna keep me waiting. I get grumpy when I’m hungry.”

Callum groaned when Ben took his hand away, grinning at Callum. 

“Your always grumpy.” Callum huffed, wanting Ben to carry on.

“Is that another thing you love, treating me to two today?”

“Definitely not, Mr! I definitely do not love you being grumpy.”

“Messy and a tease? These sound like insults to me.” Ben chuckled. 

“Yeah, but I love them about you, so your gonna take em. Your tie from yesterday was lying across the bottom of the bed this morning. Your definitely messy.”

“What else do you love?” Ben grinned. 

“I’ve got a whole list, babe. Your gonna have to wait until tomorrow.”

“Now who’s being a tease! I’m surprised you could think of more than one!”

“Oi! I’ve already told you I love loads of things about you, stop doubting yourself all the time. You’ve just got to accept that I love you.” Callum smiled. 

“Pity. I was hoping to get my hands on someone else.”

Ben yelped when Callum hit him on the arm with a tea towel, picking him up and sitting him back down on the counter. 

“You can sit there and be quiet, or I won’t make you breakfast.”

“I’m kidding. Your my one and only of course!” Ben chuckled, stroking his hand down Callum’s face, dramatically. 

“Are you being sarcastic?!” Callum leaned into Ben’s hand anyway, smiling at each other. 

“Never!” He fake gasped. 

Callum pressed a kiss to Ben’s lips, turning his attention back to the breakfast cooking. 

“How was Lexi’s parents evening thingy anyway?” Callum asked. 

“Oh yeah, I knew there was something I was supposed to tell you about that! She’s doing really well apparently.”

“That’s good. Told you they wouldn’t just sit there judging you.”

“Hmm well, maybe I love that your always right.” Ben smiled. 

“Definitely.” Callum grinned. 

Ben shuffled across the counter next to Callum, smiling at him. 

“You wanna tell me something else you love now?”

“No! Your gonna have to wait.” 

Ben huffed, glaring at Callum. 

“Your being grumpy again...” Callum whispered, smiling at Ben.


End file.
